Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods of treating a metabolic disorder in a subject, the method comprising administering fibroblast growth factor binding protein 3 (FGFBP3) to a subject in need of treatment of a metabolic disorder.
The invention also relates to methods of treating a metabolic disorder in a subject, the method comprising administering a complex of fibroblast growth factor 19 (FGF19), fibroblast growth factor 21 (FGF21) or fibroblast growth factor 23 (FGF23), plus fibroblast growth factor binding protein 3 (FGFBP3) to a subject in need of treatment of a metabolic disorder.
Background of the Invention
Fibroblast growth factor 19 (FGF19) and other members of the FGF19 family (i.e. FGF21 and FGF23, the so-called “endocrine FGFs”) are involved in the regulation of metabolism. FGF19 and FGF21 have also been recently described as a sensitizer to insulin. In addition, some members of the FGF19 family interact with the co-receptor klotho to affect metabolism.
Previous studies indicate that FGF-binding proteins (FGFBP) can enhance the effects of FGF by mobilizing FGFs from their storage depots found in extracellular glycosaminoglycans or heparansulfate proteoglycans. In contrast to most other FGFs, members of the FGF19 family of proteins, i.e., FGF19, FGF21 and FGF23, show only very little binding to glycosaminoglycans or heparansulfates in the extracellular matrix. The most recently discovered member of the FGFBP3 family also appears to mobilize FGFs from such storage depots and bind to FGFs including FGF19 family members.